User blog:LEGOSuperDKong/Featured Projects - A Democratic Process
OK, this is my first blog, and the purpose of this (aside from getting 10 points on the wiki :P) is to address the vital issue of Featured Projects. What is a Featured Project? If you go to the front page you'll see, in the very bottom right corner, something about the Adventures of Steamrod. I guess that's this month's Featured Project. :) OK, so what do we do about April's Featured Project? Well, for the Adventures of Steamrod, it was simply suggested. We could do something like that, like, first-come-first-serve type suggesting. OR we could do this more orderly and more democratic. Not in the American political sense, mind you (:P), but in the literal meaning of the word, having to do with election by the people and voting and all that. And I just love polls, so this works out great. :) What I'm going to do is, about halfway into the month, find several recent projects which I feel are deserving, as well as 2-6 other cool projects. I'm going to submit them in a poll, and you guys vote, and at the end of the month we tally 'em up and by the first day of the month, they'll be on the LEGO CUUSOO wiki's main page! :D I should add something, if you really think that there's this boss project which can't wait for another month, you can mention it in the comments and I might consider adding it to the poll. But only at the very beginning, before much voting has started, because it would mess the whole thing up if 75% of the users would have to revote. :P So, here's the lineup for next month: *Mini Shop Series - It's been around for a while, and not much is new about it, but it reached the #1 active most supported spot, and I think it deserves consideration after that achievement. *Lord of the Rings Set: Minas Tirith - A mind-blowing build, added to LEGO CUUSOO on the first of this month. The pictures do their describing for me. *Great Big Mining Truck - Gotta say, not into CITY sets too much, but this is an AMAZING build and I'm absolutely crazy about it. :P *Lord of the Rings Set: Edoras/The Golden Hall - Also by NujuMetru, creator of the Minas Tirith mentioned above, this is no less detailed and extravagant. Awesome set concept. *The C.C.S. Gryphon - Galaxy Command - This was the best of the Galaxy Command sets, in my opinion, and works just the same as its own set. *Ancient Wonder: The Hanging Gardens of Babylon - This is the last recent project I'm including for this month. Why this one? Well, it's microscale, historical, and Architecture all in one. Awesome detail, and the color astounds. *Poptropica: Dr. Hare's Lair - Adding this because of the recent activity there. It has over 400,000 views! *Legend of Zelda: King of Red Lions Play Set - Well, adding this because flailx is back. And it really is a great project! I could have put SO many more awesome projects on here. But then the poll would be way too big, and it's pretty big already. But don't worry, I'll cover more in upcoming months. So here's the poll: Which should be the Featured Project of the Month for April? C.C.S. Gryphon Edoras Great Big Mining Truck Hanging Gardens LoZ: King of Red Lions Minas Tirith Mini Shop Series Poptropica One last thing, even though only one can win this month, the others can always win in future months, and they probably will. There are only so many good projects on LEGO CUUSOO, and years keep going on and on, so there will always be more chances for a project to become the Featured Project of the month. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts